Tão Certo Quanto o Calor do Fogo
by Emberheartt
Summary: "Não era preciso ser muito esperto para notar que ele estava mais quieto do que o normal. E pensando bem, não era nada comum aquele silêncio todo vindo de alguém cujo nome era Edwin Odesseiron". Tentado a confiar em seus companheiros de jornada, as crenças do Red Wizard estão prestes a colidir. EdwinxPC. (Primeira fanfic de Baldur's Gate em português no site)


_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Baldur's Gate e todos os personagens pertencem a Bioware! (Aileen, no entanto, é a minha PC e é parcialmente minha!)._

_Essa fanfic tem muitas descrições dos pensamentos do Edwin e é baseada no mod "Edwin Romance" da Laufey, apesar do meu Eddie não ser exatamente o mesmo do mod._

_E por fim, é a primeira fic em português de BG aqui no FF, also é a primeira nesse idioma que eu já vi na vida!_

_Boa leitura._

* * *

**Tão Certo Quanto o Calor do Fogo**

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_E participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo..._

_Fogo – Capital Inicial_

Não era preciso ser muito esperto para notar que ele estava mais quieto do que o normal. E pensando bem, não era nada comum aquele silêncio todo vindo de alguém cujo nome era Edwin Odesseiron. O falante mago estava sentado à mesa de uma das pousadas de Beregost com cara de _Xan-estamos-condenados_. Exceto que a aparência dele não era de modo algum melancólica, ele parecia muito mais preocupado.

Ainda assim, estava muito mais para Xan do que para Edwin. Aileen até mesmo se perguntou se o mago estava ferido ou sob algum encantamento.

"_Talvez_" pensou, "_ele esteja cansado de encenar o melhor mago do mundo_".

Ah, e isso Edwin fazia muito bem. Chamando tudo e todos de símios o homem costumava se vangloriar de seus poderes, de seus antepassados e principalmente daquela sua organização estúpida. "Red Wizards" pra cá, "Red Wizards" pra lá. O que havia de tão especial em ser membro de uma organização suja, trapaceira e assassina? Ele não tinha jeito.

Se ao menos ele visse... Ele visse que poderia ser bem mais do que aquilo.

Mas ele não confiava. As crenças eram outras, sua história era outra.

Thay.

O que aquele lugar havia feito àquele homem?

* * *

Para Edwin tudo estava complicado demais. E não deveria estar. Ele era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o mais inteligente daquele grupo inútil que havia arranjado.

"_Bando de símios imprestáveis, nem para tornarem as coisas mais fáceis_."

Não dava pra eles serem mais carrancudos, com caráter duvidosos como qualquer outro grupo normal daquela droga de Faerûn? Ele tinha mesmo que ser a única pessoa lúcida daquele grupo inteiro, para perceber que ações heroicas não levavam ninguém a nada e só atrasavam sua missão? Eles tinham que ser tão... Tão...

...Tão _confiáveis_?

Não era isso o que ele queria. Ele não sabia _lidar_ com isso. Sorrisos e contatos de pele. Piadas e histórias em volta da fogueira noite após noite. Todos preocupados uns com os outros. Preocupados com ele.

Tudo bem, Jaheira não confiava nele, assim como seu marido, já que aparentemente Khalid seguia cada passo da mulher. Dois Harpers idiotas atrapalhando seus planos. Mas eles o aceitavam como um membro do grupo, ainda mais depois de todo aquele tempo. Jaheira curava suas feridas.

Até mesmo Minsc e Dynaheir lhe davam cobertura nas batalhas. Dois Rashemis. Ele estava dividindo o mesmo ambiente com aqueles que eram pra ser dois inimigos, e eles o _protegiam_.

E falando em inimigos, bem, havia a mulher mais irritante de todas as que ele já havia conhecido. Não que fosse realmente irritante, mas ela tinha mesmo que contradizer todas as decisões dele? Responder a todas as suas ironias com mais ironias e enfrentá-lo do modo como enfrentava? Havia realmente algo de errado naquela mulher insuportável. Ela era corajosa.

Ele olhou para ela. _Aqueles vívidos, tão vívidos fios vermelhos a lhe cair aos ombros_. Era detestável perceber o quanto Aileen era ingênua, pensando ser uma heroína que sai por aí matando Gibberlings e Gnolls para satisfação de meia dúzia de miseráveis, que por vezes não lhe davam uma moeda sequer. Aonde estava a ambição daquela menina? Ela não duraria uma hora completa caso estivesse em Thay.

"_Com seu poder latente ela poderia ser a rainha desse mundo e rir da cara de todos. Eu só não lamento mais porque a pessoa a conseguir esse posto tem que ser eu... Trocando o vestido de rainha por vestes de rei, é óbvio_."

O fato é que Edwin não queria pensar em Aileen. Ela estava quase ganhando a sua confiança e era ela quem o fazia se sentir confortável no grupo. _Era Aileen que o fazia ter vontade de confiar nos outros_.

E o que tornava toda aquela situação mais difícil é que, em primeiro lugar, _ela deveria ser a sua missão_.

― Por que você está tão quieto, Eddie? ― Aileen surgiu de repente, sentando-se ao lado dele. Aquela mania inacreditável de se meter na sua privacidade.

― Apenas descansando de você e desses seus companheiros irritantes.

― Você sempre dá essas respostas pra fugir da pergunta. ― Ela não estava questionando. _Aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes olhando para ele_. ― Às vezes me sinto incomodada com o seu jeito. ― Pediu vinho ao atendente.

― Não tenho nenhuma inclinação a ser como a sua amiguinha ― direcionou a cabeça em direção a Imoen, que cruzava o braço com Minsc apostando canecas de cerveja, enquanto Jaheira protestava.

― Ah ― Aileen fez uma cara de desgosto ― Imoen está em outro patamar. ― Concluiu, voltando-se novamente para Edwin ― Mas eu não estava falando disso. Estava falando de toda essa sua malvadeza que você adora mostrar.

― Bem e mal são coisas relativas. ― Edwin bebeu um gole daquele vinho meia-boca. Nada se comparava as bebidas de Thay. Na verdade, nada chegava nem perto. ― Eu, por exemplo, me vejo em melhor situação do que todos vocês. Você acredita naquela Rashemi falaciosa que pode te trair a qualquer momento, seus tutores são dois Harpers que podem trabalhar a favor tanto para o seu querido bem ou para o mal. Além de dar crédito para uma menina rosa irritante e um gigante que fala com ratos. Como uma tola, você acredita em todos eles.

― Você fala como se não fizesse parte desse grupo, como se não lutasse ao nosso lado. ― Ela o lembrou. O mago percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar irritada. Não entendia o porquê, mas gostava disso.

― Isso se chama conveniência, não significa que eu acredito em meros símios.

― Já que é só por conveniência, por que não me diz qual é a sua missão? Não adianta fazer essa cara, eu sei que você está aqui por algum motivo. Não precisa exatamente acreditar em mim, mas acho que não faria diferença você me contar. O que eu poderia fazer contra você?

"_Isso faria de mim um traidor, um exilado de Thay_."

― Me diga um único motivo para eu contar sobre uma missão secreta dos Red Wizards.

"_Espera_."

― Então você confessa que está em uma missão!

"_Era meio óbvio_."

― E é uma missão secreta!

"_Como a maioria das missões_..."

― Você já me contou um pouco sobre a sua família e agora está me falando sobre a sua missão. É sinal que você confia em mim. – Ela disse esperançosa com um sorriso travesso.

Ele não confiava. Ele queria, mas não conseguia e nem mesmo podia. Edwin sabia que ninguém daquele grupo trairia sua confiança caso as depositasse, mas aquele não era o jeito com que estava acostumado a lidar com a sua vida. Confiar nas pessoas não era algo que ele estava habituado a fazer nem mesmo em sua terra, e agora, ali com aquele grupo há alguns meses, vendo Imoen sempre levantar Aileen, Jaheira cuidar de Khalid, Minsc proteger Dynaheir, ele sentia vontade de poder _contar com os outros_.

No lugar disso, ele preferiu negar a si mesmo o seu desejo.

― Eu não tenho tempo para sentimentalismo tolo. Nenhum Thayviano acredita em seus próprios irmãos, muito menos em mulheres metidas a heroicidades. Ao contrário do que essa sua mente limitada pode imaginar, isso é um atributo importante que nos coloca muito acima de pessoas do seu tipo. Heróis morrem cedo, Aileen, porque eles confiam cegamente em ilusões que só fazem sentido a eles.

Aileen fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Ela ficou ali, olhando para o líquido na taça na mesa em sua frente.

― Você se acha muito esperto, Red Wizard.

Edwin olhou para ela, o que ela estava pensando era uma incógnita para ele, sua expressão não dava pistas. Provavelmente algo irritante.

― Acha que o caminho que escolheu é o mais seguro, mas olha onde você veio parar: em um "grupo tolo". Não sei se notou, mas as coisas por aqui são diferentes de Thay. Eu nunca estive lá, mas pelo que você me contou e pelo jeito que você é, tudo e todos estão só esperando pra apunhalar o outro pelas costas. Nesse grupo não. Então pode parar com as suas intriguinhas, você não precisa agir como se estivesse lá. ― Ela esticou a mão para ele segurá-la em forma de confiança ― Aqui você está entre amigos, Eddie ― hesitou por um momento e olhou para a mão esticada, meio abatida ― Mesmo que provavelmente o seu passado seja terrível, _pode estar certo disso_.

Ele olhou para as mãos dela, aparentava estar esperando ansiosamente uma resposta, seus olhos esperançosos e seu cabelo de um vermelho tão vivo. Aquela sempre foi sua cor favorita.

"_Vermelho da cor da brasa."_

Ele esticou a mão, meio hesitante, e a segurou. _Sem respostas sarcásticas, sem pensar em mais nada_. Ele queria confiar. Sabia que isso traria problemas para a sua missão, mas ver a mulher em sua frente abrir um sorriso o deixava tão certo.

Eles ficaram ali por um tempo, mas logo suas mãos se desfizeram. Os dois terminaram de tomar o vinho entre conversas comuns e suas convencionais e corriqueiras brigas das quais todos estavam acostumados. Para os outros aquele fora apenas mais um dia normal. Para Edwin, fora o dia em que tomou uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida entre tantas que viriam logo após isso. Ele decidiu se dar o direito de _confiar_ em seus _amigos_. Não só isso, ao olhar para Aileen ele sabia que em seu íntimo havia tomado outra decisão. Estava certo disso.

"_Tão certo quanto o calor do fogo"_

* * *

_Minhas considerações finais:_

_Espero que não tenha ficado romântico além da conta (sempre tenho medo de falhar nisso aheoiheoa) assim como espero ter passado bem o conflito do Edwin de estar numa Party Neutral Good pra cima, que o influencia com suas crenças e visões diferentes de mundo. E o estopim pra tudo isso é Aileen, que se importa e se interessa por quem Edwin é, mesmo ela sendo, nas palavras do mago - irritante._

_Obrigada por quem quer que seja que tenha lido, como nunca vi nenhuma fic em português não tenho muita certeza se alguém vai ler essa aqui auehuiaehuai._

_Críticas são muito bem vindas!_

* * *

**Propaganda!**

_Título:_

**_The Steve Rogers' Virginity_**

_Sinopse:_

_"Steve Rogers esteve inconsciente por muito tempo e Tony Stark decide fazer uma surpresa, não muito agradável, para ele. (Levemente Yaoi)"_

_Gênero:_

_Yaoi, humor, paródia._

_Categoria:_

_The Avengers (Os Vingadores)_

_Link:_

_fanfiction net/s/9272255/1/The-Steve-Rogers-Virginity_


End file.
